


In Over Your Head

by embarracyn



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarracyn/pseuds/embarracyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam convinces Dean to look into a possible case after a nightmarish vision. Dean reluctantly performs the "Sachiko Ever After" charm with him and the two become separated in the dangerous, closed spaces of Heavenly Host Elementary School with many others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Over Your Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the story line of Corpse Party: Blood Covered... Repeated Fear. Please enjoy! c:

Sam tossed and turned fitfully as he slept, eyes moving rapidly under his lids. In his mind’s eye, he could see tear-stained faces and dead bodies everywhere. He could hear screams—terrified, mournful, and angry. Souls were trapped in what looked to be a school. There were signs with words that blurred out or were just so blood soaked, it was impossible to read. There was a little girl in red who hid in corners and giggled and he woke up hearing the  _snip, snip, snip_  of a pair of scissors.

* * *

"Okay, but how do you know that this was a vision and not a nightmare?" Dean sighed, rubbing his face and letting his hand fall to his lap as he leaned back in a rather uncomfortable wooden chair. Sam was giving him the puppy dog eyes about something he'd dreamed up the night before. "There are tons of other cases we can take.  _Solid_  cases."

"Okay, but when have I been wrong with this visions, Dean?" Sam insisted. He'd been pacing the room and getting on Dean's nerves for the last five minutes. At least he waited until after breakfast to bring it up. "Remember the one from our house in Lawrence? Or, or, or Max? I even had dreams about Jessica, remember? Dean--" he scoffs, "I have never been wrong about these premonitions. How is this one any less of a lead than the others?"

"You haven't had visions in a long time, Sam. We took care of Azazel and his special children." Dean gave Sam a hard, even stare until Sam stopped pacing and crossed his arms as if to say 'so what?' while he looked back at his older brother with anticipation. Finally, Dean heaved another dramatic sigh.

"Because the only lead we have is some Japanese blog." He turned the laptop so that Sam could see his findings. 

"So? You already have Google translating the whole page, I don't see what's--"

"Sam." Dean held up a hand that promised elaboration. "It's some supernatural blog."

"Okay, but what--"

"Dude, it could be another Ghostfacers or something. It's run by some teenage girl."

"Well, let me see." Sam scooted the laptop to the other side of the small, circular table. Dean rubbed his eyes while Sam impatiently clicked around until he started to smile victoriously. "This girl posted daily. Last post? Nearly two weeks ago." 

"So what?"

" _So_ , she posted daily, right? Makes a post about this 'Sachiko Ever After' charm and then disappears for two weeks. And get this." Sam turned the laptop around and peeked from the side to point at a paragraph at the end of the blog entry, "After she promised her readers that she would try this charm out." _  
_

"I know-- I read the whole thing. It's all cheesy 'friendship forever' bullshit and you're telling me that people lives are in danger?"

"Look, I know how it seems, but I saw the kids doing the chant and ending up in some school full of angry spirits."

Dean gave him another steady look that told Sam that he wasn't quite sold on the idea.

"Okay, how about this?" Sam spoke in exasperation with his hands, "We get all our gear together and do the charm. If it works, we're ready. If not, then we'll go find a solid case. No harm in trying."

Dean ran a hand through his short hair, certain that Sam was too stubborn to let this go. "Alright" he muttered, grabbing his car keys. Sam swelled with relief and triumph. 

* * *

 

"There." Sam finished cutting out the paper doll and set it down on the table. He adjusted his backpack on his shoulders and wiped his hands on his pants. "We just got to say it twice." 

"Fine." Dean grumbled. It was clear that he found Sam's endeavor to be a massive waste of time. He swiped the paper off of the table and gripped the head of it. It looked like a sideways 'OK'. Sam double checked everything, assuring Dean that they were headed some where dangerous and full of ghosts. They brought their salt and their lighter fluid and iron and rock salt rounds. Well. Sam, packed it all up and tossed one bag at Dean, who hadn't been of much help. 

"Ready?" Sam raised his brows at Dean, pinching the body of the paper doll. Dean gave a disinterested grunt and a nod. 

"Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you" The two chanted-- Dean, monotonous, and Sam, apprehensive. They tore the doll apart. Nothing happened.

Sam peeked around the motel room from squeezed shut eyes. Dean looked around for anything out of the ordinary. 

"Are we looking for a portal or something?" Dean rocked back on his heels, pocketing the doll. Sam frowned and followed suit, stuffing the paper scrap deep into his pocket. "Is the floor gonna open up and swallow us?"

"Maybe, uh, maybe we did it wrong? Did-- Maybe we have to do it in Japanese?" Sam furrowed his brows and leaned over the laptop, scrolling around for a possible answer. 

"Like I said. It was just a dream."

"A dream that had this chant in it, Dean! Is this blog entry supposed to be, what, some crazy coincidence?"

He had a point. Dean could hear a plane fly over the motel, feeling the floor shake with the noise. "Nothing's happening, Sammy."

But the tremors didn't stop when the sound of the plane faded. It grew stronger, making the empty beer bottles littering the room tremble and bump into each other. 

"An earthquake?" Sam wondered aloud. 

"In Michigan." Dean frowned. The tremors grew so strong that it nearly knocked the two men off of their feet. 

And then the floor started to fall apart and broke off into some abyss.

"Son of a bitch." Dean scrambled to grab a hold of his baby brother, bellowing over the powerful noise of the earthquake. "Sam, we gotta get out of here!"

"What the hell is down there?" Sam cursed and held onto a bit of Dean's shirt as the two tried to maneuver their way to the door. Fate had no plans of letting them leave the room. They fell gracelessly as they clung to each other, screaming until they lost consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and suggestions are much appreciated.


End file.
